Ginnerella
by Pothead
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to go to a party. Her mum won't let her. There is a shooting star. What will she wish?


Ginnerella

Ginnerella

A/N: This is a Draco/Ginny fic from various POVs.

Part 1: The party

Ginny's POV

Everyone was talking about it. The party taking place at Hogsmeade the day after school finished. Every girl in the school was going to it. But Mum letting me go was impossible.

***

Beams of sunlight made their way through my curtains. It was the day of the party. I let out a soft grown. 

Ron ran up to him, his robes hanging out at an odd angle. "It's okay Ginny! I mean, nobody would dance with you anyway." Then he started laughing. To his shock, I ran out of the room in tears. 

Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow all summer, was sprinting round the house asking people which dress she should wear. "It's okay Ginny! I mean, it's not exactly the coolest party of the year where all respectable girls will go to," Hermione had told me. I pretended that this was true, even though I knew that it was a lie. "Anyway, you haven't even asked your mum, she might let you go!" Hermione finished.

***

"YOU! GO TO THAT PARTY! NO WAY YOUNG LADY! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET DRUNK AND INJURED!" Mum yelled.

So, I sulked out of the kitchen. 

***

Hermione was wearing a stunning, long black dress with glitter on it. Harry was wearing his bottle green dress robes that perfectly matched his eyes (when I saw him, I felt myself going a deep shade of magenta). Ron was wearing his frayed dress robes. Hermione shook her head and did a sewing spell. All of the frays were taken back. 

I asked Mum one more time. "Mum, PLEASE can I go to the party? I'll do a billion chor…" But I never finished my offer. 

"How could you even CONSIDER going to a party with drunk boys running round the place? Really, Ginny! I thought that you were more mature than that." I took a long sigh, and went up to my room. 

I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione set off, steering their brooms in the direction of the many stars up in the navy sky. Then I saw a shooting star in the sky. A muggle tradition was that if you saw a shooting star you should make a wish. Oh well… it was worth a try. First I considered wishing that Harry would fall in love with me. But that seemed wrong. Then I thought about wishing that every wish you ever wished for would come true. But, I remembered the diary. Whenever things were too good, like me having a friend, they would end horribly. So I decided to wish a small wish. "I wish that I could go to the party, but nobody would know that I was Ginny." 

Then a rushing noise reached my ears. A sort of mini hurricane took place on my bed. Then, a small creature wearing high leather boots, a tiny mini leather skirt and a crop top (also leather!) She had long black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" I said. 

"A fairy." She certainly did not look like a fairy! Weren't fairies supposed to have petite frilly pink dresses with blonde hair? "You wished something, so I've come to make it come true. Oh, I know what you're thinking! Fairies are supposed to be little innocent things with high voices and cute little dresses? Well, sure some are like that. But not my breed of fairy. I'm a Gothic Fairy. Most muggles think that fairy's are only the Girlie breeds. But that is not true." The fairy finished. 

"Ginny! I'm going shopping! Be good!" Mum said. The fairy grinned. 

"Get the best stick you can find in your garden and bring it to me. Oh, yeah. And a pumpkin." I smiled. This would be like Cinderella. I would go to the ball in a gorgeous carriage with, wait! What about the horses? So I picked out some of the finest rats in the garden. So then I would accidentally leave my shoe there and Harry would get it and find out that I was the beautiful woman he had danced with and he would marry me and we would live happily ever after!

But I was soon going to find out that it was not going to be quite like that…

I went back up to my room. The fairy grabbed the stick and made it into the finest ever broomstick. "What are the rats for?" she asked, before dropping them out of the window. "Ooo! Nice pumpkin! Best yet!" I could just see her making a carriage out of it with a broomstick instead of a horse. But to my surprise, she started eating it. "OH yeah, the pumpkin was for me." After she finished with that, she grabbed a black wand from her pocket. "She should be the sweetest flower, er, make her look great with all my power!" Then I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair was on my head with a few curls hanging loose. My make-up was perfect in every detail. I was wearing a long creamy dress. "So!" the fairy said. 

"So…what?" I said. 

"Gee! Are you thick or something? Go to the party now!" So I swung my leg over the broom and raced after the others. I heard the voice of the fairy behind me. 

"Oh yeah! And remember to come back before midnight, otherwise the spell will wear off!" 

A/N: I'm uploading Chapter 2 when I get at least 10 reviews. This could be H/G or D/G. whatever you want. I'd like it to be Draco/Ginny, but I can do either.

Disclaimer: I own the fairy! Horray!

Whatever you do

It's good to review!

Don't get a snack!

You should get the knack

Of reviewing!

Dobedobedobedobedaaaaa!!!! 

So, kid or grown up, always remember that it is good to review!


End file.
